a sunny intervention
by Witch of Treats
Summary: Kurama Norihito isn't exactly the most subtle person around. He tends to be obvious about a lot of things - his feelings for Minamisawa Atsushi being one of them. But then, it's not like he's planning on 'fessing up anytime soon. Outside intervention is probably gonna be needed! / minakura; harry potter au


**okay so i'm really REALLY gomen for not uploading my chaptered fic and i honestly really am and i think a lot of you are probably getting dispirited (or already are dispirited);; i don't think i'm exactly cut out for long fics, since i can get pretty self-conscious about my writing style and i tend to nitpick a lot of things. but after reading a recent review i got on it (let me just smooch you okay, ff user kagurafuuko), i suddenly got really really happy and thought to myself 'hey, why not try at least?' so**

**anyway, sorry for rambling on hahaha this fic isn't a kyoutaku one sadly. but i hope you all like minakura! so without further ado:**

* * *

Minamisawa Atsushi had always fancied himself as some sort of ladies' man. Girls from Slytherin and other houses alike would stop in their track to gaze after him every time he passed by, exchanging whispers and giggles between each other. He didn't mind at all; it actually helped his never wavering self confidence and ego grow (did it ever really stop?).

He never really…

Thought things would turn out this way.

"Hey, Hyoudou?" The Ravenclaw in question doesn't look up from his book and merely lets out a 'Hm?' to show that he was at least listening. Minamisawa plays with his quill pen for a few more seconds before saying, "I think I'm gay."

"Oh, that's nice." Hyoudou keeps reading and says nothing else just as if Minamisawa had never spoken, but after one fleeting moment he looks up with quirked eyebrows and blandly voices out a, "What."

Minamisawa throws himself back in his seat and stretches, letting out a yawn. "What do you mean, what. I think I'm gay. Simple as that."

Hyoudou closes the tome, places it somewhere further away from him on the table and props his chin up on top of his intertwined hands. Minamisawa raises his eyebrow and sits back properly on his chair again, never breaking eye contact with the Ravenclaw keeper. "Do you have a problem with it or something?"

"Not at all." Hyoudou coughs. "That was just sort of uncalled for and sudden, I guess. Who's the lucky guy?"

Minamisawa pauses, and he doesn't do that for the suspense like he usually does, he does that because of genuine uncertainty. He checks with his mind that these feelings are actually legit before sighing and saying, "Kurama Norihito."

Kurama Norihito; he's in his 4th year of Hogwarts now which made him a year younger than Minamisawa. They've been tight friends for about two years now, with Kurama starting to admire him in the middle of his first year and following him around. At first, it sort of annoyed Minamisawa, but he just let it slide. Their relationship developed into something more akin to friendship at the beginning of Kurama's second year where the short Slytherin deemed Minamisawa to be 'not as cool as he initially thought' after getting to know him better and now they would mutually insult and poke fun of each other.

The funny thing is that it was Kurama who first developed a crush on Minamisawa and the latter just happened to catch on fairly easily. Kurama wasn't good at hiding his emotions; everyone who knows him well can testify to being able to read him like an open book. Minamisawa only found it sort of amusingly endearing at first, but he quickly realized how he really liked a lot of things about the shorter boy; like the fact that he got flustered really often and then way he'd almost pout whenever Minamisawa teased him before exploding into a loud, angry rant.

The edges of Hyoudou's mouth quirk up for a split second. "You know that he's into you, too. Why not tell him?"

Minamisawa sniffs. "I would, but I don't feel like it. Don't you think it'll be funnier if I let him struggle with his words?"

The taller Ravenclaw coughs again and reaches towards his book, opening it where he left off. "Have fun waiting till you graduate."

—

Kurama Norihito feels like punching a friend. A friend that still won't leave him alone about certain matters even when they were in the middle of goddamn Trasfiguration class. Said friend sends him what seemed like the twentieth paper note from across the room once Professor Otonashi (Or was it still Otonashi? Rumor has it she got married) isn't paying attention. Kurama immediately rips it into shreds when he gets it, not even caring about its contents, and glares over at the sender.

The other just sticks his tongue out and luckily (and finally) doesn't do anything for the rest of the hour. The moment they're dismissed Kurama hastily takes his belongings and lets his cat climb onto his shoulder before scurrying out of the classroom. However, Kurama's two good friends catch up to him soon enough.

"Kurama, ignoring my notes like that was mean!" Hamano pouts, jabbing at Kurama's arm. Hayami was, fortunately, by Kurama's side most of the time. "Hamano, please, I think you've bothered Kurama-kun enough to last him a lifetime."

"Thanks," Kurama mumbles and lightly shoves Hamano away, sneering. "We may be pals and all, but it is NOT your business."

"But stiiill. You're taking an awful long time with just, I don't know, showing more affection? Your sexual tension is becoming unbearable to even us."

"He has plenty of time left to make his moves, though. Cut him some slack."

"Just wait till Minamisawa graduates and Kurama still hasn't done anything yet. I'm betting you two galleons!"

Kurama immediately turns round the corner and runs off into a random direction at the sound of that name and he's really glad the two Hufflepuffs aren't following him. He doesn't want to deal with people reminding him that he actually bore these kind of feelings for his upperclassman, housemate and best friend.

The teen sighs as he somehow finds himself in front of the library entrance. Well, he guesses that since there are no remaining lessons, he might as well study here instead of in the dorms. His cat gracefully jumps down onto the ground and pads away the moment he steps inside and the librarian gives the feline a look.

Kurama walks over to an empty table in between the most far-off bookshelves and takes a seat, sighing. Right Kurama, time to work on this History of Magic essay that is due next week. You can do it Kurama. Don't think about anything else Kurama—

"You're so short I almost didn't notice you behind that table."

Fuck.

"Minamisawa what do you want." Kurama grumbles out, staring at the other as he maneuvers his way onto a chair across of him. "I'm trying to work."

"I want you to proclaim your undying love for me."

The short teen turns bright red in a heartbeat despite himself. _He meant it as a joke you stupid fuck_. Kurama generously takes one of the books he had at his disposition and lightly hits Minamisawa's head with it. "Maybe in another lifetime, you narcissistic assbutt."

"Right then, I guess I'll leave our Napoleon to his own antics." Just as quickly as he had arrived, Minamisawa gets up and nonchalantly makes his way back towards the table he's been probably sitting at before – Hyoudou was there, Kurama notes, and he can't help but stab his quill pen into his parchment as jealousy slowly wafted over him. Right, his plans of not thinking about anything else are officially obliterated.

So he decides that fuck it, he can finish this conksuck essay some other time. Kurama gathers his things again and absconds the library, marching off to find Hamano and Hayami or something.

He doesn't notice Minamisawa staring after him even when he was gone for nearly a minute.

—

Christmas holidays round up the corner soon enough and Kurama watches the Slytherin dorms gradually and slowly empty themselves as students go return to their humble abodes. Kurama is to stay at school, though, since his parents are out in another country on important business or somesuch bullshit. By the third day of their winter break, only a handful of students remain at Hogwarts.

Minamisawa and Taiyou were the only Slytherins besides him.

Minamisawa.

Goddammit.

The thought of sharing the whole dungeon with the purplehaired teen (fuck Taiyou he didn't even care) makes Kurama want to sink into the ground and never re-emerge. He can only hope they won't end up alone more often than he would want them to.

Oh, but such thoughts begone, it _is_ nearly Christmas. So Kurama gets the idea of buying something for the older boy as a gesture of completely platonic broship. No funny smelling, eyebrow raising business going on over here, not at all sir. He passes through the unusually and eerily quiet and empty hallways, his footsteps echoing through the century old stone walls, and makes his way outside of the campus. There was a wizarding village, Shirayuki, situated about a ten or fifteen minutes walk from Hogwarts. It's a reminiscent of England's Hogsmeade, founded a hundred or so years after the castle was built during the western magic expansion period. Or at least that's what Kurama remembers. He likes it there though; it's a small, but cozy and pretty snow covered place. Students loved coming here during weekends and breaks mostly due to the wide range of shops, bars and boutiques.

When Kurama finally arrives, he pauses in the middle of the road, only now thinking about what exactly he could buy. He picks out a random shop to check out, and it turns out luckily enough to be a pretty decent one. There were books lined up in shelves and all sorts of trinkets were on display. Kurama ought to find something eventually.

"Kurama-kun, fancy seeing you here!"

Kurama groans and turns towards the owner of that voice; Amemiya Taiyou. He was pretty sure there was only a 10% chance that his shopping would be anything outside of peaceful, but looks like the odds weren't on his side today. "Amemiya, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just trying to find Tenma-kun a suitable present. It's only appropriate considering it's Christmas soon! I take it you're doing the same?" When Taiyou asks that, Kurama swears his warm, amicable smile turns just the slightest bit mischievous. God.

"Not your business." Kurama strides over to one of the many bookshelves, looking over the titles and thinking about what kind of stupid things Minamisawa would be into instead of paying attention to the very annoying Slytherin looming behind him.

"You know, love potions can be found in the shop next door."

Taiyou laughs as he manages to reflexively dodge the punch Kurama aimed at him as he whirled around. That cheeky little – "How about _you _go there then? It's no secret that you've got a major, raging thing for that Hufflepuff seeker."

The ginger merely smiles at him. "I'm not even going to say anything in my defense, because I'm not like you: _In-de-ni-al_~"

Kurama scoffs and walks over to another corner of the shop, but Taiyou keeps following him like a pesky little parasite. "With you distracting me like this, I'll never end up buying anything."

Taiyou hums thoughtfully. "You're right. I was about to go anyway; I've just got an idea." Kurama notes how the other chuckles suspiciously after saying that. Whatever the idea was, it wasn't anything good. "See you then!" With that, Taiyou is out in a second, the bell ringing a couple of times as he opens the door and lets it close on its own.

Sigh.

—

After the rather awkward Christmas dinner in the seemingly bigger Grand Hall, Kurama returns to the dorms for lack of anything better to do. Minamisawa wasn't present and neither was Taiyou, so it made the place all the more straight out of a lame horror story. If there's anything better than sharing the dungeons with only two people, it's being alone in them. Whoop de fucking doo. Kurama makes his way into the common room and plops down on one of the chairs there, glaring at the Christmas tree standing a few feet away from the fireplace. There was only a couple of wrapped up packages under it, including the bag containing Minamisawa's present.

"It's sort of depressing to see you sitting like that and sulking during Christmas night."

Speaking of Minamisawa.

"Might as well look hilariously depressed than ridiculously overjoyed."

Minamisawa takes a seat on the ground, resting his back against a chair right next to the tree. He reaches a hand underneath it, grabbing something wrapped in newspapers and then holds it out towards Kurama. "This may or may not make you ridiculously overjoyed then."

"Wow, presents already?" Kurama leans away from the chair enough to be able to reach the package. He takes it with both of his hands and flips it around, inspecting it from all the angles. This actually made him…oddly happy. Forget just getting a gift, as that would make anyone happy, it was a gift from Minamisawa. He feels a grin slowly creep onto his facial features and he doesn't even care how the glee was practically seeping out of the following sentence. "Can I?"

Minamisawa shrugs, half smirking and half smiling. "Go right ahead."

Kurama tries his hardest not to appear overzealous while ripping the newspapers off, slowly revealing what was underneath. Hell, he can already hear Minamisawa chuckling not so subtly over there so he figures that he didn't appear as controlled as he thought he did. But hey, whatever right? He doesn't mind all that much at the moment.

Once the pesky wrapping has been thrown away, Kurama finally gets a better look at whatever it is that Minamisawa had gifted him. It's a book — an advanced potions book, the rare and expensive one he had his eyes on for a pretty long time but he didn't have the money to buy it. Kurama stares at it, flipping through all the pages with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape and he can hear Minamisawa's laugh get louder.

"Wow dude." Kurama finally says, closing the book and his grin is so wide it almost threatened to split his face in half. "If it wasn't totally gay I'd kiss you right now or something." The genuinely happy words he had just uttered got out of his mouth before he could even think and the moment it hits him he just laughs, maybe a bit too loudly. "Yeah yeah, haha, joking aside I'll go get your present!"

Minamisawa is staring at him with a quirked eyebrow and a lazy smirk as he gets up from his seat to crouch down by the tree, reaching his hand out under it and grabbing the bag with Minamisawa's present in it. "There you go, you narcissistic prat. It's not a mirror but you might like it anyway."

The purplehaired teen takes the bag from Kurama's extended hand and peeks inside of it, and Kurama actually gets the tiniest bit anxious. He doesn't know why because he knows Minamisawa will just say if he doesn't like the gift, and Kurama wouldn't even mind. But it's like —

"Kurama Norihito, are you trying to tell me something?"

Huh?

When Kurama looks up (he didn't even know he had been looking down), Minamisawa wasn't holding the thing Kurama had got him. What was in his hand was a small, pink glass bottle. And one would have to be incredibly stupid to not realize that it was a…

A freaking _love potion._

So Kurama turns at least four shades of red in a span of seconds. That _definitely _was NOT what he had gotten Minamisawa. And he has no fucking idea how the hell did the vial end up in there and where his actual gift was—

"_You know, love potions can be found in the shop next door."_

"_You're right. I was about to go anyway; I've just got an idea. See you then!"_

_Well_ it looks like he had a certain housemate to kill later.

"Well, Kurama?"

But for now.

"I…" For the life of him, Kurama can't come up with anything to say to that. If he dismissed the love potion as 'some kind of set-up' (the truth) Minamisawa wouldn't believe him and proceed to bother the living fuck out of him for the next hour or so.

Right when he's about to open his mouth again, Minamisawa's face is suddenly a lot closer and in a moment he can feel the other's lips on his.

It's fleeting, and even five seconds after Minamisawa pulls away Kurama's eyes are so wide they almost threaten to pop right out of their sockets.

Minamisawa just laughs and kisses him again.

* * *

**wow i hope you liked this, and i hope that i had portrayed everyone fairly well? yeah u-u**

**also points to your house if you can guess who harunas husband is**


End file.
